


Бездна бездну призывает голосом водопадов твоих

by Leario



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leario/pseuds/Leario
Summary: Оби-Вану Кеноби через месяц будет тринадцать лет, его последняя надежда - ближайшие показательные выступления. Впрочем, речь не о нем.Обложка: https://hkar.ru/W7h8Иллюстрация моего авторства: http://fav.me/dd28o17





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Очень редкая пара, по которой в сети мне не удалось найти ничего удовлетворяющего мои извращенные хотелки. Пришлось написать, как это вижу я. И да, романы мной читаны- недочитаны, но с характером Квай-Гона буду обращаться достаточно вольно (предупреждение есть).

Храм Джедаев на Корусанте спал. Какой бы беспокойной ни была столица межгалактической республики давно уже не зависящая от поворота к лучам ближайшей звезды, храм оставался верен традициям. Тишина и безмятежное спокойствие окутывали его плотной пеленой, нарушаемой лишь плеском воды в озере храмового сада. Здесь пахло папоротниками и тропическими цветами, ронявшими росу на белые камни декоративных дорожек.  
Мейс остановился у одной из гостеприимных площадок, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на небольшой водопад. Помедлив мгновение он скинул плащ и замер среди камней приняв позу для медитации. В прохладной пустоте Сила представлялась джедаю пестрым ковром из сотен пульсирующих нитей, они переплетались, перешептывались, горели: в яслях плакала маленькая тви'лечка (ласково ворча к ней спешила разбуженная целительница), в комнатах юнлингов светловолосый юноша оторвался от чтения и взглянув на дисплей с досадой накрылся покрывалом с головой, на кухне неугомонный тука, любимец персонала, готовился добыть из только что доставленного контейнера интригующе пахнущее лакомство.  
Винду фыркнул, отгоняя рыбный аромат и мысленно потянулся дальше, где за пределами здания сотни существ были очень заняты собой: они опаздывали и успевали, плакали и смеялись, работали, переговариваясь на сотнях языков, болезненно щурились в свете уличных огней. В холодном небе над космопортом на посадку заходил шатл полный путешественников, яркие огоньки их надежд рассыпались оранжевыми искрами, уходя на нижние уровни, где кто-то в азарте кидал кубики, не подозревая, что за его спиной устало достают бластер, кто-то безразлично смотрел сквозь пелену наркотика, как растекается по полу кровь, пока совершается сделка на миллионы кредитов, а кто-то был напуган... по-настоящему напуган.  
Корунай ровно глубоко вздохнул и сосредоточился, погружаясь еще глубже, на этот раз в себя, где внизу, словно в озере, находившемся сейчас перед ним в храмовом саду, обманчиво безмятежно плескалась Тьма. Его тьма. Она хищно свернулась словно пружина, оскалив зубастую пасть. Она тоже видела искрящийся узор и жаждала его, словно добычу.Предвкушая азарт охоты, Тьма поднялась на мягкие лапы...  
Исходная стойка стиля Джуо далась Мейсу естественно и непринужденно, оружие скользнуло в руку мягко, описывая несколько нарочито ленивых, обманчивых восьмерок в воздухе - форма Свирепости не терпела напрасной суеты и неточности.  
Тьма смотрела на искрящиеся нити Силы, она была голодна. И она знала... ощущала трещины и уязвимости в этом цветастом ковре чужих судеб, медля лишь для того, чтобы выбрать куда вонзить зубы в первую очередь, готовая показать свою смертоносную стремительность.  
И джедай знал как с ней управляться. На краткий миг Мейс замер, словно зверь перед прыжком и сорвался в серию стремительных атак и пируэтов уходивших далеко за грань стиля Джуо: непредсказуемые, невообразимые связки сменялись точными уворотами, обманчивыми маневрами и скупыми точными ударами атак.  
Смертельный танец дышал удовольствием от схватки, набирая стремительность, подчиняя себе потоки Силы вокруг, заставляя подниматься в воздух и зависать камешки, когда второй силуэт появился на площадке.  
Мейс остановился. Тьма настороженно принюхалась.  
Пришелец приблизился, мягко ступая в дышащем напряжением воздухе между белых звезд камешков, и остановился в ритуальном жесте приглашения к спарингу. Его длинные волосы спадали по плечам, а синие как море глаза смотрели спокойно, но уверенно.  
 _Он ВИДЕЛ_  - понял корунай. Действительно  _видел_  и смог понять, что именно только что происходило перед ним. И не стал опасаться, более того, заинтересовался.  
Тьма оскалилась и облизнувшись потянулась к незнакомцу... чтобы сердито чихнуть, словно кошка внезапно вдохнувшая перцу.  
\- Нет. - отчетливо произнес Винду качнув головой - я не буду сражаться с вами.  
\- Могу я узнать причину? - голос глубок и не выдает досады или удивления. Но словно тошнотворный запах ночных цветов Мейс чувствует запекшуюся корку одиночества на душе нарушителя его уединения. А под ней шрамы от когтей разочарований.Только теперь Мейс замечает, что его  
соперник гораздо старше, чем ему показалось сперва: тонкая сеть морщинок вокруг глаз и едва наметившаяся седина в волосах выдают это, несмотря на плавные движения.  
Злобно ворча тьма жаждет прогнать досадную помеху и продолжить охоту, и Винду вновь скользит по грани, отметая нарастающее недовольство.  
\- Да. Безысходность - не тот партнер на которого я предпочел бы тратить силы. - корунай склоняет голову набок, поясняя - треснувшая флейта не звучит.  
Его собеседник неторопливо и мягко отступает, не отводя глаз. Мейс пытается уловить в этом взгляде раздражение или гнев, но джедай словно прозрачен, не тревожа потоки Силы вокруг, он неощутим. Винду тянется следом, лишь мгновение спустя осознавая, что его оппонент непроницаем в своем спокойствии настолько, что практически неразличим за этой преградой.  
 _А за ней может скрываться все, что угодно..._ \- понимает он, отвлекаясь и теряя баланс.  
Голодная тьма, так бесцеремонно отодвинутая им за спину, беснуется. Закрывая глаза Мейс пытается сосредоточиться, принимая, впитывая хаос, жаждущий разрушения, лишь бы не рухнуть в него с головой.  
 _Главное - не потерять себя, сфокусироваться, не позволяя сознанию расколоться на сотни блестящих противоречивых осколков, ввергающих разум в безумие._  
Древние тексты предостерегают, что Тьма горяча как вулканы Мустафара, и тягуча подобно лаве ненависть, опаляющая разум, но Мейс знает иное: его Тьма холодна. Она безжизненна подобно глубинам космоса и так же пуста в своем абсолюте.  
Три удара сердца гулко отдаются в ушах, руки продолжают сжимать бессильную что либо изменить рукоять меча с вибрирующим от напряжения кристаллом внутри.  
Пустота сковывает льдом, настолько, что невозможно дышать...  
 _Вечная, безмолвная, мертвая._  
Брызгами белой пыли разлетается хрупкий ракушечник взрываясь, не выдерживая напряжения.  
 _Ничто. То что останется после._  
Внезапно глубокий низкий гул доносится издалека. Он разливается в пространстве,  
нарастает. Ему нет дела до звенящей напряжением пустоты, его сознание ровно и безмятежно оглашает вселенную протяжной песней кита.  
И яркая вспышка взрезает мглу, заставляя джедая зажмуриться, раскинуть руки и судорожно глубоко вдохнуть.  
Первый луч солнца заливает храм золотым сиянием, а ночь безропотно отступает, чтобы затаиться.

***

  
С зеленых листьев на белые камни капает роса. В тишине хорошо слышно, как в зарослях стрекочут насекомые. Заря разгорается розовым цветком, рассыпаясь бликами по водной глади.  
Мейс не знает, сколько он простоял так, неподвижно, вдыхая влажный теплый воздух, прежде чем вновь осознать происходящее. Но обернувшись, меньше всего он хочет увидеть своего оппонента и еще меньше - услышать неизбежные вопросы.  
Площадка пуста и корунай неторопливо подбирает свой плащ, позволяя себе на секунду усомниться в реальности ночного нарушителя. Впрочем, в памяти всплывает напевное имя, овеянное своеобразной репутацией.  
 _Квай-Гон Джинн_  - иронично улыбается магистр Мейс Винду, с недавних пор член совета ордена джедаев и направляется прочь. Он подумает об этом позже.


	2. Немного раньше

Мастер Квай-Гон Джинн шагнул под своды Храма немногим позже полудня. Привычно мягко приземлившийся в боковом ангаре терассы третьего уровня потрепанный шатл джедая тут же стал предметом пристального внимания обслуживающих дроидов, но более ничьего интереса не вызвал, так что некому было нарушить раздумий мастера, ступающего прочь обманчиво легко.  
Как обычно. Как много много раз до этого, он просто возвращался... домой - перекатывая словно кислый леденец с вытяжкой из Чак-корня на языке слово скривился Квай-Гон.   
Обитель встретила путника привычным радушным оживлением: по галерее, соединяющей жилые этажи и учебные сновали юнлинги, флегматично полировал высокое окно дроид-уборщик.  
Здесь как всегда витали ароматы благовоний, библиотечной пыли, морской соли и мела смешиваясь в запах безмятежности, и все же, что-то беспокоило мастера. Источник этого смутного неприятного предчувствия, ускользающего, словно движение на периферии зрения, джедай и пытался уловить с тех пор как ступил на Корусант. И чем ближе он подбирался к разгадке, тем больше хмурился.   
Последняя миссия выдалась суматошной, но несложной. Как и предыдущая...   
...как и миссия до нее - с неудовольствием вынужден был признать мастер - что весьма закономерно, если хвататься за любое задание в пределах досягаемости   
Нет, он вовсе не сожалел об этом, более того, был глубоко убежден, что не бывает существ малозначимых, чьи проблемы недостойны внимания Ордена. Не говоря уж о том, что о малочисленности и простоте этих проблем следовало бы радоваться любому Хранителю Мира в галактике. И все же, решая задачи бывшие вполне по плечу падавану едва прошедшему испытание, он ощущал, что теряет хватку.   
Рассеяно мотнув головой Джинн отмел последнюю мысль прочь.   
Дверь комнат мастера мягко распахнулась, пропуская его внутрь. Следовало смыть с себя пыль всех миров дальнего кольца, следовало наконец нормально поесть, следовало в конце концов позволить телу заслуженный сон вместо привычных нескольких часов полудремы полумедитации и внять настоятельной просьбе Целителей показаться, следовало, но...  
Квай-Гон нажал кнопку переговорного устройства, где приветливо мигали оставленные в его отсутствие сообщения.   
\- С возвращением! - негромко разнесся по комнате голос Талы - я надеюсь ты наконец достаточно устал, чтобы задержаться в Храме хотя бы ненадолго.... и дождаться меня. Непредвиденные обстоятельства, как ты любишь говорить, если есть хоть малейшая возможность остаться во внешнем кольце... - ее слова сочились иронией и мягким упреком - я вернусь как можно быстрее, обещаю! А пока, загляни к Джакасте, я оставила кое-что для тебя.  
Тишина на мгновение повисла в комнате, сменившись другим сообщением, но Джинн его уже не слушал. Последняя надежда избавиться, хотя бы на время, от нарисовавшейся перед ним неприятности рухнула. Квай-Гон запустил руку в волосы, окончательно смирившись.  
Причина беспокойства мастера Джинна туманно, но непреклонно тряхнув зелеными ушами на маленькой голограмме несколько дней назад, дала понять, что ему следует явиться в Храм после выполнения миссии.   
И будь у Квай-Гона больше времени и меньше забот в тот момент, который вряд ли кто-то назвал бы подходящим, он сразу понял бы зачем. Но Великий Магистр все рассчитал верно, так что сложить предстоящие выступления юнлингов и свое возвращение джедай смог лишь переступив порог Храма.  
***

 

"Хочешь избавиться от лишних дурных мыслей - займись чем-нибудь" - гласил один из принципов перенятых в далекой юности Квай-Гоном у своего учителя. Дополненный фундаментальным "сосредоточься на том, что делаешь здесь и сейчас" он давал замечательный эффект.  
Наскоро приведя себя в порядок, и отбросив плащ, мастер направил свои стопы на нижние этажи, где располагались разнообразные мастерские. О существовании этой части Храма редко становилось известно непосвященным, не интересующимся откуда у джедаев берется немногочисленное снаряжение, порой весьма сильно помогающее во время миссий. Мало кто мог себе представить рыцаря в окружении стамесок и отверток, корпящего над поломанным фильтром, словно простой механик, однако сами Хранители Мира в галактике вовсе не считали подобную работу грязной или недостойной. Более того, умение разобраться в устройстве механизма, который видишь впервые, высоко ценилось, а навыки в починке и сборке собственного снаряжения прививались ученикам с младшего возраста.   
Обычно в мастерских было едва ли менее оживленно чем в тренировочных залах, но в длинных, разделенных на отсеки ангарах среди ящиков и полок, контейнеров, станков и подъемников, тисков, компрессоров и мотков с проводами каждый от юнлинга до магистра всегда мог найти себе инструмент, любые детали и свободный стол для практики.   
Миновав пространство у входа, где вокруг верстака столпились шумно обсуждая устройство фонарика младшие ученики с заготовками в руках, Квай-Гон мельком отметил зависший голограммой перед кем-то из падаванов недоделанный чертеж светового меча, вовремя успев убраться с пути маленькой копии дроида-мусорщика, в программе которого, очевидно, возникла критическая ошибка: она свистела и верещала, всхлипывая невнятными обрывками фраз. Создатель неисправного механизма уже мчался следом с универсальным ключом деактивации наперевес. Характерный хлопок перегоревшего предохранителя и разочарованный возглас за спиной красноречиво поведали Джинну о финале эксперимента.   
Едва сдержав улыбку он продолжил свой путь к выстроенным у дальней стены контейнерам с очищающими растворами и масляными ваннами.   
Однажды Ксанатос тоже допустил ошибку в сборке устройства для фильтрации жидкостей и решил опробовать, не дожидаясь проверки. Строптивый механизм фонтаном расплескал залитые в него помои, забрызгав все вокруг, а после - взорвался, окутанный вонючим сизым дымом.   
Неожиданно яркое воспоминание, вставшее перед глазами Квай-Гона, как удар поддых, вышибло весь воздух из легких, заставив его остановиться, опершись о стену.   
Несколько тягучих мгновений мастер слепо смотрел в пустоту, различая за пеленой неясные очертания фигур, улавливая эхо далеких голосов в пропитанном кровью воздухе.   
Они становились громче, отчетливее, влекли к себе, подобно черной дыре, к которой близко подошел неаккуратный корабль. Опаляя горло запахом прожженной плоти среди теней металось лезвие светового меча...   
Нет, не хочу знать. Я здесь и сейчас  
Усилием воли, мастер отринул видение, щурясь под внезапной вспышкой синего света.   
Обеспокоено свистя на него направлял единственный неоновый глаз дроид-помощник. Механизм, призванный следить за соблюдением правил в мастерской завис перед джедаем, перебирая манипуляторами средства встроенного в него медицинского отсека.  
\- Не нужно - отмахнулся Квай-Гон, и торопливо смахнув идущую носом кровь, направился прочь - Все в порядке.   
Получив стандартную команду и утвердительно крякнув робот покатился прочь, под металлический лязг опустившегося на верстак снаряжения поясных сумок.   
На бризере пора менять фильтр. А фонарик следует вычистить. Клапан сумки для инструментов прохудился и начал пропускать влагу внутрь, все содержимое нуждается в смазке - пытаясь сосредоточиться перебирал предметы Квай-Гон. Металлический привкус его собственной крови во рту мешал сконцентрироваться, работа была привычной и несложной, и липкие щупальца досады неторопливо окутывали разум мастера.  
Ему не следовало возвращаться в эти стены, где он и так провел слишком много времени когда-то, тренируя падавана. Он должен был предвидеть, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет! Что старая связь вновь даст о себе знать.  
Руки Джинна умело орудовали ключами, раскручивая гайки и разжимая скобы, его рассеянный взгляд легко можно было принять за легкий транс, позволяющий лучше чувствовать инструмент, если бы не бисеринки пота блестевшие на лбу от напряжения.  
Связь учитель-ученик - одна из самых древних, подкрепленная клятвами. Та, что зародившись, выстраивается далеко не сразу, укрепляясь тысячами вопросов, сотнями поединков, десятками пройденных вместе переживаний. Требующая огромного количества сил, настолько, что запрет на второго ученика стал в Ордене скорее бессмысленной условностью: мало кто из рыцарей вообще мог бы выдержать подобное. К первому же ученику многие джедаи присматривались годами, прежде чем решиться соединить свое сознание невидимой нитью с другим, гораздо более хрупким существом. Единожды созданная, эта связь позволяла почувствовать друг друга где угодно, когда угодно, даже на другом конце галактики услышать зов.   
И теперь на ее блокировку мастер вновь тратил львиную долю оставшихся сил.   
Переговорное устройство давно следует перебрать и заменить усилитель сигнала, аккамуляторы пришли в негодность  
После их разрыва не было другого выхода - незавершенная нить бесполезно повисла между ними, сковывая двух отчаянно рвущихся в разные стороны людей. Только тщательно выстроенные щиты, подобно непроницаемому матовому стеклу, позволяли не слышать и не чувствовать друг друга, лишь изредка улавливая изменчивую тень за преградой. И чем больше проходило времени, тем проще становилось не замечать и этого, забывать о связи, как бывает с перебинтованной раной, если ее не тревожить. Но то, как легко пали блоки, развеяло все иллюзии мастера.   
Лучше убраться из Храма поскорее. С ближайшим заданием. Прости, Тала.   
Мрачно решил Джинн, слишком хорошо осознавая связанные с этим неприятности. Впрочем они казались джедаю несоизмеримо меньшим злом.  
Вместе с ясностью намерений в сознании наконец воцарился мир и Квай-Гон сосредоточился за своем занятии.  
Магнитный универсальный ключ утратил свои свойства во время встречи с антигравитационным затвором, придется чиповать заново   
Работа кончилась непредвиденно быстро и вынув последнюю партию инструментов из масляной ванны, Квай-Гон огляделся: мастерская, окутанная мягким светом ламп, опустела, в узкие окна были видны темные небеса Корусанта.   
С досадой отметив, что вновь забыл поесть Джинн привычно проглотил безвкусную пищевую капсулу из числа выдаваемых на полевые миссии и покинул мастерские.  
Следовало восстановить силы перед завтрашним днем, который обещал стать сложным и чрезвычайно важным, а для этого не было ничего лучше получасовой медитации в храмовом саду.  
Уютное крючковатое дерево, у подножия которого, еще будучи падаваном Джинн любил проводить свободное время, вдыхая густой хвойный аромат, успело засохнуть, возвышаясь величественным остовом среди мха и папоротников. Его не стали трогать: всему здесь было позволено расти так, как велит сама Сила. Всходы становились цветами, цветы - плодами, плоды - семенами новой жизни, и даже умирая растения давали новую жизнь, тем, кому ранее заслоняли свет, и все повторялось вновь. Лишь камни здесь оставались неизменны.   
Квай-Гон опустился у подножия одного из них и откинул голову ощущая затылком шершавую поверхность нагретого за день мрамора. Изгоняя напряжение, успокаивающее тепло разлилось по шее и плечам, мастер прикрыл веки, не заметив как провалился в сон.


	3. Chapter 3

Тука уже четверть часа беззастенчиво вился у ног Мейса, иногда жалобно заглядывая джедаю в глаза. Его яркий фиолетовый хвост изгибался дугой, а в черных глазках отражалась вселенная, полная обожания.  
Жмурясь в теплом утреннем свете, Мейс растягивал последние мгновения блаженного отдыха, перед напряженной работой.   
После недавнего принятия в Совет, Мейс оказался у дверей сокровищницы древних знаний, собранной многими поколениями рыцарей, бережно сохраненной и тщательно каталогизированной аккуратным Хранителем библиотеки.  
Хорошее воспитание мешало туку подать голос, чтобы обратить на себя более пристальное внимание коруная, тем более, что иногда Винду все же рассеянно чесал его за ухом, но нетерпение зверька росло. Конечно создание интересовали не ласки, и вовсе не джоганнский фруктовый пирог, которым завтракал джедай, а стакан молока, отставленный в сторону, словно специально.   
Сперва Винду со всем пылом взялся за изучение источников, сохранивших описание Пути Ворнскра. Затем увлекся психометрическими техниками, углубился в записи о скрытом храме на Аркинее, которые, наконец, привели его к коллекции древних артефактов.   
Сегодня он планировал начать изучение одного из старинных голокронов, хранящихся в особом архиве библиотеки.   
Разрешение от Великого Магистра корунай получил еще несколько дней назад, но подготовка заняла непредвиденно большое количество времени: Мейс не хотел рисковать. Голокроны в отличие от свитков, фолиантов, манускриптов и писаний таили в себе куда большую опасность, чем было принято считать.   
Упрощенные артефакты выдавались всем падаванам и стали привычным инструментом для обучения, ведь стоило соединить свой разум с испещренным рунами блестящим кристаллом, как время и пространство переставали существовать, перенося исследователя в глубины его собственного сознания на арене которого разворачивались испытания и уроки. Это позволяло учиться со скоростью мысли, не забывая ни малейшей детали.  
Или утратив осторожность, заплутать в лабиринтах собственного разума, что случалось в случае с древними реликвиями. Носившие на себе множество отпечатков разных сознаний, сделанные порой далеко не из самых прочных материалов, напичканные огромными объемами знаний, зависимые от потоков Силы, голокроны могли становиться нестабильными, а порой и опасно непредсказуемыми. Некоторые оказывались вовсе переписанными ситскими артефактами, внушительная коллекция которых хранилась на нижних уровнях Храма.   
По истечении нескольких недель глубокой комы, целители имели право принять решение о прекращении поддержания жизни. Тем более, что с каждым днем шанс того, что разум пробудившегося джедая останется прежним, уменьшался в арифметической прогрессии.   
Тука вопросительно ткнулся носом в плечо Мейсу, и корунай отогнал мрачные мысли. Пить молоко под укоризненным взглядом зверька было невозможно и стакан достался довольному попрошайке почти целиком.   
***

 

Оставив за спиной коридоры центральной галереи, Мейс направился к библиотеке. Здесь можно было срезать через рекреацию учебных аудитории, где с утра занимались младшие ученики, пока старшие оттачивали умения на практике в залах.   
\- Во имя Мира в галактике, ситх, ты будешь повержен! - раздался сбоку приглушенный детский голосок.   
Мейс остановился в замешательстве, пытаясь установить источник звука.  
\- Вам не победить меня, о жалкие джедаи, будь вас хоть сотни! - отозвался второй, более звонкий, голос - Вумм! Вуум! Мое могущество не знает границ!   
Зрелище предстояло быть необычным и заинтригованный Винду бесшумно переместился к одной из дальних малых аудиторий для медитаций. Дверной затвор, починенный на прошлой неделе, вновь заклинил, оставляя узкую щель в сомкнутых створках. Бесшумно расширив ее с помощью Силы, джедай незаметно вошел внутрь.   
Его глазам предстало примечательное зрелище: словно на мостике, на узких предназначенных для медитации скамейках, балансировали два юнлинга лет семи, сжимающие в руках неактивированные тренировочные мечи. Вокруг столпились их товарищи, открыв рот наблюдающие за происходящим. И только хрупкая Сар Лабуда не обращая на них внимания, пыталась вскрыть универсальным ключом прошивку своего тренировочного дроида.   
Этот клан юнлингов Винду хорошо знал, как и мальчиков, весьма правдоподобно изображающих поединок. За успеваемость беловолосые братья Чан с Талоса IV были отправлены на несколько месяцев с группой на Алмас. Некогда небольшой учебный центр давно стал полноправным членом анклава, заслужив звание академии своими методиками.   
\- Ты повержен, Киб Джинн! - картинно пронзая подмышку Брука заключил Кэб - Ты сгинешь вслед за ситхами больше никто не будет алкать темных знаний!   
\- Глупец... - прошипел с грохотом роняя меч Брук - Кхе-кхе! Ситхи все еще живы, все еще существуют - он схватился за воображаемую рану, сползая на пол - но теперь только двое их. Учитель и его ученик.  
Тряхнув белоснежными волосами Брук закатил свои снежно-голубые глаза и испустил предсмертный хрип. На мгновение воцарилась тишина.  
Мейс улыбнулся и несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая всеобщее внимание:  
\- Раз равновесие Силы восстановлено, может мне кто-то ответить, что здесь происходит? - невозмутимо осведомился корунай.   
Юнлинги вздрогнули, оборачиваясь, кто-то торопливо отряхнул форму, и поспешно принялись выстраиваться в шеренгу. Поверженный "Киб Джинн" мгновенно "воскрес" и обгоняя брата занял место в строю.  
\- Мей, что вы здесь делаете? - обратился он к старшей ученице в клане.   
\- Мы ждем магистра Йоду, - отозвалась тогрута, глянув на дисплей своего ученического браслета - он опаздывает уже на четверть часа, мастер Винду.   
\- Если великий магистр задерживается - поправил ее Мейс - значит на то должны быть веские причины. Что вы изучали в прошлый раз?  
\- Форму номер один. Начать повторение самостоятельно мы не можем...- малышка замялась, отводя глаза.   
\- Ясно, - мягко отозвался корунай и обратился к Бруку - Вижу постановка на день основания Алмасской академии произвела на вас большое впечатление?  
\- Да!   
\- Мы не пропустили ни одной репетиции! - заверил мастера Кэб.   
\- И как по-вашему, почему Киб Джинн проиграл финальный бой? - задумчиво осведомился Винду.  
\- Джедаев было больше! - торопясь поперек брата выпалил Брук, почти сразу усомнившись в своей теории.  
\- Потому, что он был темным? - осторожно предположил второй брат.   
\- Киб Джинн, безусловно был ученым человеком и мастером в использовании Силы, - склонив влево голову возразил Мейс - но хорошим фехтовальщиком он не был никогда. Никому не следует пренебрегать изучением форм.- подытожил он, улыбнувшись - Ждите, я узнаю, что задержало мастера Йоду. И, Сар, тебе не удастся активировать тренировочного дроида таким образом. - уже в дверях окликнул девочку Мейс.  
\- Почему, мастер Винду? - живо поинтересовалась Лабуда.  
\- Активатор не в дроиде.  
Отметив, что, если юнлинг справится с задачей до прихода Йоды, то стоит взять ее с собой на Оброа-скай в ближайшем будущем Мейс оставил учеников.  
***

 

Мастер Йода был недоволен.   
"Недоволен слегка сильнее чем обычно" - понял Мейс, когда двери открылись, впуская коруная в восточный зал. Словно искрящийся серыми помехами фон Силы внутри принял нарушителя обманчиво ласково, отдаваясь едва заметной тяжестью в висках.  
У дальнего окна в ховер-кресле расположился сам великий магистр напротив силуэта собеседника. Уже знакомого Винду силуэта мастера Джинна со сложенными на груди руками. И разговор их явно для ушей Мейса не предназначался.  
\- Прошу извинить меня за вторжение, - почтительно начал Мейс - занятие юнлингов клана медведя следует перенести?  
\- Ни в коем случае - оборачиваясь качнул ушами Йода - Закончили уже мы. Не так ли, Квай-Гон?   
Этот тон Винду отлично знал, он прекрасно действовал на всех учеников Йоды, будь им хоть восемь хоть сорок восемь лет. И означал, что дальнейшая дискуссия не сулит ничего хорошего, ибо решение мастера окончательное.   
Джинн едва заметно кивнул, наполнив движение отстраненной вежливостью опытного дипломата.   
Но не смирившись - отметил про себя корунай, скользнув взглядом по побелевшим костяшкам пальцев джедая.  
\- Да пребудет с тобой Сила. - гораздо более мягко произнес Йода и получив почтительный полупоклон обратился к Мейсу - Как подобавит вели себя юнлинги пока не было меня?   
\- Да. Расширяли свои знания по истории ордена - улыбнулся Мейс, провожая взглядом спину удаляющегося Джинна.  
\- Похвально это, но поспешить к ним должен я, - с достоинством заключил магистр.  
\- Не смею задерживать, да пребудет с вами Сила - коротко кивнул Винду, отметив про себя, что ученики безусловно еще удивят сегодня своего наставника.   
***

 

Любой хороший фехтовальщик анализирует проигранный поединок, любой искусный пилот устраивает разбор полета, любой дипломат ищет причину провала на переговорах.  
Именно этим и был занят мастер Квай-Гон Джинн, пока мерно шагал по коридору в Храмовую Библиотеку.  
Разговор представлялся ему трехуровневой цветной схемой. Словно цветные кубики выстраивались в башенку слова - вот тут стоит выбить один и рухнет перемычка, а здесь можно достроить, оставив для себя лазейку.   
И все было бы просто, если бы не уловки расставленных акцентов и блеф эмоциональных ловушек. А в этом, стоило отдать должное великому магистру, он был превосходен, достаточно быстро перехватив инициативу и заставив оппонента перейти в глухую оборону.   
Только то, что Йода считал победой в войне, Квай-Гон считал всего лишь проигранным боем, и теперь собирался использовать взятую паузу.   
\- ЙЙЙА!!!!!!!!! - вопль откуда-то сверху застал мастера врасплох. Не будь он так увлечен, чутье, отточенное в миссиях, безусловно предупредило бы рыцаря о двух стремительно несущихся по перилам крутой лестницы детских фигурах, балансирующих на ховер-бордах.   
От первого он увернулся, но юный сорвиголова все равно потерял равновесие от неожиданности и кубарем скатился на пол. Это и погубило второго, успевшего круто свернуть перед Джинном, но не ожидавшего встречи с доской товарища, оставшейся без управления. Вопль отправленного в свободный полет второго экспериментатора утонул в треске и взрыве.   
\- Все в порядке, мастер Джинн? - спросил оборачиваясь к Квай-Гону Мейс. Когда корунай успел возникнуть перед рыцарем и ударом Силы отшвырнуть прочь коротнувшие механизмы Джинн, к своему неудовольствию, понять не успел.   
\- Вполне, - коротко бросил джедай - несколько отвык от... шалостей учеников.   
Последние, не став дожидаться финала, уже неслись со всех ног прочь по одному из боковых коридоров.  
\- Мы позволим им уйти? - дружелюбно осведомился Мейс.  
\- Предлагаешь гоняться за ними по Храму? - махнув рукой иронично парировал Квай-Гон.  
\- Предлагаю не создавать прецедент, - усмехнулся Винду - я поговорю с инструктором их клана. Похоже запрет появляться на треке был не самым лучшим наказанием.   
\- Зато эта лестница наконец снискала популярность. - пожал плечами рыцарь и пояснил - С тех пор как Джокаста испытала небьющийся, по заверениям, датапад, ничего занятнее здесь не происходило.   
\- И каким был результат? - поинтересовался корунай.  
\- Примерно таким же, - Квай-Гон кивнул на дымящиеся обломки, к которым вереща и посвистывая уже катился дроид-уборщик - и такой длинной фразы на корфайском я не слышал ни до ни после.   
\- Не предполагал, что мастер Ню полна таких сюрпризов. - пряча озорной блеск глаз отозвался Мейс - Именно к ней я и направляюсь.  
\- Я тоже шел повидаться с ней, так что нам по пути - заключил Джинн, продолжив путь.  
\- Мне всего лишь получить пропуск - заверил Мейс. И подчеркнуто нейтрально добавил: - Это не займет много времени.  
Только сейчас он понял, что возможно переступил невидимую грань, подойдя слишком близко: ему вовсе не следовало знать об архивариусе что-то столь личное, мастер Джокаста Ню не была ему другом. Как не был им и Джинн. Обманчивая легкость и успокаивающая безмятежность, словно окутывающие рыцаря ввели Мейса в заблуждение, позволив на мгновение представить себя равным.   
Разумеется, это было вовсе не так, и Винду не меняя ни единого жеста, отстал на полшага.   
\- Тебя интересуют голокроны Аркиннеи? - слегка повернув голову внезапно спросил Квай-Гон.   
Винду пожал плечами, надеясь, что его замешательство ни на мгновение не отразилось на лице. Запоздалую мысль закрыться, подняв ментальные щиты, он с досадой отмел прочь: теперь это не имело смысла. Каждому следует самому следить за защитой своего разума и, если не хочешь непрошеных гостей, запирай дверь. Особенно, если общаешься с сильным псиоником и, главное, знаешь об этом.   
\- Отпечаток в Силе - задумчиво продолжил Джинн, не дожидаясь ответа - я знаю как они звучат.  
\- Мне казалось, эта информация доступна только Совету - осторожно предположил Мейс, меньше всего желая, чтобы Квай-Гон принял ее как укор.  
\- Безусловно, - легко согласился джедай и весело добавил, - видите ли, мастер, я успел ознакомиться с ними до того, как реликвиям присвоили уровень. Когда разыскал их в руинах Аркинейского Храма.   
\- Не знал, - позволив себе улыбку коротко кивнул корунай. - И, признаться, теперь мне будет спокойнее работать с ними.  
\- Я бы не советовал, - внезапно холодно ответил Джинн, - вступать в контакт с древними реликвиями, после такого глубокого боевого транса, - обернувшись, он встретился с Мейсом взглядом. - Это было близко.  
До искр перед глазами коруная вспыхнули размытые образы утренних событий: мастер Джинн ничего не забыл и теперь собирался разобраться во всем со свойственной ему тщательностью. Как дикого угря цепко, но бережно, ухватив пальцами коруная за подбородок, он готов был исследовать, измерить и разложить на действия задачу, показавшуюся ему занимательной.  
И уложить в формулу решение - едва не рассмеялся Винду в единый ослепительный миг ощущая нелепость этого намерения, сравнимого с желанием вычерпать море жестяной кружкой.   
В неуловимом движении мир исказился, словно сместилась ось реальности.   
\- "Нет двух ворот, что вели бы к правде  
и кривде.  
Великий путь возвращает к истокам сердца."   
Сила вокруг стала вязкой от напряжения, концентрируясь в единой точке, вибрируя помехами, стирая грань материи. Зыбкий сонм вероятностей утонул в сотнях звуков, эмоций, крохотных "я", что сливались в великую реку из ниоткуда в никуда и влекли за собой, обращая в ноту в симфонии, песчинку в пустыне. В яркую вспышку Ничто. Позволяя рассмотреть вселенную в ее вечном движении и бесконечном покое, кристальная ясность сознания, могла обрушиться не хуже сильнейшего ментального удара на разум неподготовленного, выворачивая его наизнанку.  
\- "Пятидесятипятилетний сон. Пробужденье.  
Проснувшись, я возвращаюсь к истоку  
единства.*" - эхом закончил Квай-Гон в космической пустоте. Распрямившейся пружиной она поглотила все вокруг, чтобы мгновением спустя схлопнуться бесконечно маленькой точкой пространства, возвращая джедаев в "здесь и сейчас". От тонкой ряби в Силе тихо и мелодично задребезжали стекла окон Храма.  
Мейс нахмурился, теряясь в сомнениях, было ли обманчивое ощущение чужого прикосновения к лицу реальным.   
\- Разве этот перевод не принято считать самым туманным? - нарушил молчание Джинн, так, словно ничего не случилось.  
\- Для тех, кто ищет готовые ответы или плохо знает древние языки. Ты ведь читал этот трактат. - пожал плечами Мейс - в сущности, Дао и Сатори безразлично, как их переводят.   
\- Это было очень давно, - ностальгия едва ощутимо проскользнула в голосе мастера, тут же сменившись деловым тоном - пожалуй, я должен извиниться.   
\- Скорее это стоит сделать мне, - коротко склонил голову Винду - и выразить благодарность за предостережение. Сегодня я действительно не готов к работе с голокронами.   
Возможно Джинн хотел что-то ответить, но не успел.   
\- Квай-Гон... - под жужжание дроида-секретаря в коридоре показалась хрупкая женская фигурка с символами Анасты на одеждах. Она весело помахала рукой, но заметив, что рыцарь не один, немного смутилась и жестом попросив подождать, перевела взгляд на коруная.  
\- Рада видеть Вас, мастер Винду, вы, должно быть за пропуском?- сдержанно поинтересовалась архивариус.   
\- Мои сегодняшние поиски не стоят вашего внимания, мастер, - покачал головой Мейс - меня заинтересовали особенности конфайского письма.   
\- Прекрасная тема и достаточно сложная, - понимающе отозвалась библиотекарь - когда-то мне приходилось работать в этой области, так что, если вам понадобится помощь, обращайтесь.   
Торопливо кивнув, Мейс поспешил оставить мастеров за спиной: из головы не шел весело скачущий с лестницы под витиеватые ругательства датапад. Сдерживать улыбку становилось все сложнее, как и отделаться от ощущения проницательного взгляда в спину.


	4. Chapter 4

Основной галактический язык, стандартный галактический, общегал, зовите как хотите, имел лишь одно преимущество - он был прост, а значит удобен. Зародившись дикой смесью диалектов и жаргона первых торговцев и космических путешественников он развивался, впитывая, словно болото, в себя все понятное, необходимое для общения, и не слишком длинное. То же можно было сказать и о ауренбеше, начертать нехитрые знаки которого под силу и весьма недалеким существам.  
Даже спустя столетия усложнения и стандартизации, общегал не смог заменить коренные языки, оставшись лишь универсальным инструментом коммуникации. Слагать на Общем галактическом стихи не пришло бы в голову даже сумасшедшему, а потому юнлингам разрешалось учить родной язык, несмотря на философию ордена. Некоторые мастера даже предпочитали падавана с которым могли говорить на одном наречии, считая это залогом более глубокого взаимопонимания.   
То же правило касалось и большинства техник: существуя лишь в оригинале, на языке принятом в той системе где находилась академия-первоисточник, методика считалась более полной. Соискателю предлагалось вникнуть в чужой диалект, усовершенствовав не только свои навыки, но и расширив знания.   
Многие ученые и исследователи тем не менее, находили весьма печальным тот факт, что всех джедаев из многочисленных систем, помимо чувствительности к Силе, связывал лишь призрачный общегал. Это заставляло архивариусов и Мастеров пускаться на поиски того самого... первого, истинного языка Джедаев. Орден бережно хранил сведения и записи, но редкий падаван хотел ломать голову над древними наречиями, вместо упражнений с мечом.   
Стремительный росчерк кровавой лентой рассек белую равнину - замах.   
Мгновение безмолвия между кружащихся снежинок - равновесие.   
Алый лепесток кружится падая вязью обманного поворота.  
Удар - звонкая точка.   
Откидная вправо - след отнятой жизни, вытертый с клинка.  
\- Мастер Винду... - тихо и неуверенно окликнул детский голос откуда-то издалека.   
Мейс повернул голову. Тонкая кисть в его руке застыла над бумагой, грозя уронить каплю карминовой туши на готовый рисунок.   
\- Бент, - улыбнулся, откладывая инструмент, корунай и жестом пригласил юнлинга сесть рядом.  
Пол комнаты для медитации, где расположился джедай, устилали бурые циновки, мягкие подушки островками мха окружали низкий лакированный стол усеянный исписанными листами.  
\- Ты решила пропустить занятие по Общегалактическому Праву? - осведомился джедай - Кажется оно сейчас у твоего клана?   
\- Мастер Вэй велела мне не приходить, - замялась девочка, отводя глаза.  
Со спецкурсом, призванным подготовить учеников к будущей стезе джедая-консула, у Эйрин были проблемы. Хитросплетения поправок и бюрократических процессуальных норм никак не хотели укладываться в голове девочки, как бы та ни старалась. Мастер Вей справедливо решила, что бесполезно забивать неспособному юнлингу голову сложным предметом, но сама Бент считала каждое "пропущенное" занятие своим личным позором.   
"И пришла за утешением" - понял джедай, переводя взгляд на сверток, который юная мон-каламари держала в руках.   
\- Ясно... - вздохнул Мейс, торопясь сменить тему - Что ты принесла мне?   
\- Я закончила его вчера - Эйрин торопливо развернула искусно вырезанную из дерева фигурку и поставила ее на стол - Масштаб: один к сорока восьми.   
Миниатюрный Гххк из древесины врошир тянул к Винду двупалую лапку. Казалось, что через мгновение это юркое создание развернется, почуяв сквозняк из распахнутых в галерею створчатых дверей, и оттолкнувшись от столешницы, в два прыжка затеряется под сенью храмового сада.   
\- Прекрасная работа - восхитился Винду, осторожно притрагиваясь к отполированной спинке Гххка - Это первая твоя фигурка для Дежарика?  
\- Третья. - Скромно отозвалась девочка, впрочем, только слепой бы не заметил ее радости от похвалы, - но первые две, получились хуже.   
\- Что же, - Мейс улыбнулся - было бы интересно увидеть всю партию, когда ты ее закончишь.   
Глаза мон-каламари довольно заблестели.  
Снаружи зашумел дождь - это включились маленькие распылители под куполом Храма, наполняя сад свежестью и прохладой.   
Ветерок ворвался в комнату, грозясь разметать бумаги, но Мейс был быстрее: корунай поймал ближайший лист и принялся собирать остальные плоды своих трудов в стопку.   
\- А что это, Мастер? - Бент с любопытством осмотрела алый иероглиф - Очень красиво... это ведь буквы?  
\- Это письмена Массасси, - улыбнулся Винду - древнего языка джедаев. Он гораздо старше ситского, и отличается от общегала в первую очередь тем, что один символ означает целое слово, понятие, иногда очень расплывчатое, если смотреть только на знак.   
\- Это - целое слово... - удивилась девочка - А какое?   
\- Ты можешь выяснить это сама, - хитрые огоньки зажглись в глазах коруная, - хочешь попробовать?   
Мон-каламари неуверенно кивнула.   
\- Чтобы понять этот язык нужно обратиться к Силе, - положив перед девочкой лист, принялся объяснять корунай, взяв руку Эйрин он занес ее над символом - вот так, почувствуй его под фалангами пальцев, сосредоточься. Слушай Силу, какой он?   
Бент поморщилась, взгляд ее затуманился на мгновение.   
Мейс почувствовал, как Сила вокруг нее словно сгущается панцирем. Стараясь скрыться за ментальным щитом, чтобы сосредоточиться на задании, Эйрин только блокировала любые попытки воспринимать окружающее.   
\- Нет-нет, - мягко, но уверено вмешался Винду - ты слишком напряжена. Не торопись, выдохни, расслабься.   
Поймав обеспокоенный взгляд девочки, уже готовой отказаться от дальнейших попыток, джедай ободряюще положил руку ей на плечо.  
\- Слушай дождь, - тихо сказал он, чувствуя, как ученица успокаивается - созерцай. Позволь Силе свободно течь через тебя. Освободи свой разум, ощути биение под рукой... что ты видишь?   
\- Холод, - вдруг отчетливо сказала Бент - и... смерть. Ничего живого... только снег.  
\- Верно, - кивнул корунай - на общегалактическом самое близкое слово к этому символу будет "вечная мерзлота".   
Мон-каламари радостно улыбнулась.   
\- А некоторые знаки могут менять свое значение, вплоть до противоположного, в зависимости от порядка начертания, - объяснил Мейс - и эмоционального наполнения, которое вложил автор. Поэтому только чувствительные к Силе могут верно понять письмена Массасси. Давай закрепим результат - предложил корунай, наугад вытаскивая из пачки еще один лист.   
***

 

Тала превзошла себя. Когда Квай-Гон увидел в руках Джокасты увесистый сверток, обернутый пестрым шелком по всем правилам фурошики, он сперва не поверил своим глазам. Очень редкие в этой части галактики, а потому невероятно дорогие традиционные подарки из системы Серенно достать было почти невозможно.   
Такой сверток Джинн получал лишь единожды, в день когда лишился падаванской косички, от своего учителя вместе с предостережением о том, что чрезмерное сострадание ко всему живому - его слабость. Он знал, что внутри найдет палочки драгоценных благовоний, сушеные шарики ароматного чая, целебные масла и пару тончайших пиал, расписанных вручную.   
О Дуку Джокаста готова была говорить бесконечно, ее восхищение мастером Квай-Гона не только не уменьшилось с юношеских лет, но и наоборот возросло, благо граф Сиренно, которым он никогда не прекращал быть, даже в мыслях, часто посещал библиотеку. Джинн только улыбался в бороду, и кивал, уклончиво отвечая на вопросы о своих странствиях во время миссий.   
Мастер Ню скучала по галактическим путешествиям - это было очевидно. Она с жадностью впитывала новости, крупицы знаний о мирах и планетах, где никогда не бывала.  
Только делала она это для того, чтобы соотнести и проверить их с данными в архиве. А по возможности, и дополнить их. Квай-Гон гадал, сколько еще времени пройдет до того, как мастер Ню окончательно успокоится, ошибочно поверив, что архив все сведущ.  
Глядя на Джокасту он все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что мог бы стать таким же, как она, если бы в юношестве пытливый ум тяготевший к теории победил неугомонный дух практика.   
И все же, он предпочел бы этой беседе продолжение знакомства с новым членом совета. Хотя тот улизнул при первой же возможности, не нужно было иметь за плечами жизненный опыт Йоды, чтобы понять, что он тоже заинтересовал коруная.  
"А ведь могло получиться действительно плохо. Для нас обоих. Его слабость после утренней медитации, если бы что-то пошло не так, могла рикошетом ударить и по моим щитам" - с досадой признал Джинн, вспомнив происшествие у дверей Библиотеки. Заглянув в разум Винду, который позволял читать свои мысли с такой легкостью, он никак не ожидал настолько непринужденно оказаться втянутым в чужой транс.   
Он читал о подобных техниках, ни раз используемых в бою ситхами в последней войне против Ордена: когда волна ненависти и гнева подавляет чужой разум, подчиняет, или просто оглушает. Но здесь все обстояло совершенно по-другому...  
"И в этот раз голову в нору гданов сунул я сам" - вынужден был признать с изрядной долей самоиронии рыцарь.   
\- Нет, поставку Бакты я считаю бессмысленной тратой. Послушайте меня внимательно, уважаемый представитель... как называется ваша компания? Да, благодарю, я не подпишу...  
Квай-Гон вздрогнул. Он узнал бы голос Вокары Че, главного целителя центрального Храма Джедаев, из сотен. Строгая тви’лечка медленным шагом двигалась по галерее навстречу джедаю, споря с голограммой неймодианца на мобильной платформе.   
Увлекшись размышлениями Джинн по старой привычке решил срезать путь к тренировочным залам через прилегающую к медблоку галерею, выходящую на небольшой сад с комнатами для медитаций.   
"И совсем забыл, что четверть часа назад должен был закончиться обход..." - возникла в голове запоздалая мысль.  
Попадаться на глаза целительнице совершенно не входило в планы мастера, несмотря на давнее обещание посетить Залы Исцеления при первой же возможности. Все же, в медблок он предпочитал попадать исключительно в крайних случаях и не на своих двоих.   
По листьям в саду зашуршали капли дождя, Вокара поспешно отошла от перил и принялась убеждать собеседника уже на Пак-паке. Обычно, услышав родную речь, неймодианцы становились куда сообразительнее, а главное гораздо сговорчивее. Голос Че лился словно птичий щебет, что требовало от женщины немалой концентрации, и было только на руку Квай-Гону, неподвижно замершему в потоке Силы, чтобы остаться незамеченным.   
Спустя несколько долгих мгновений Джинн заметил приоткрытую створчатую дверь одной из комнат для медитации, и улучив момент, бесшумно скрылся за ней.   
Внутри было тихо. Мягкими успокаивающими волнами Сила окутывала все вокруг, словно прибой, лижущий пляжную гальку. Но стоило Квай-Гону с облегчением закрыть глаза на миг, как ощущение чужого и уже знакомого присутствия вернуло мастера к реальности.  
"Стоило подумать о нем и Храм сам свел нас" - бесшумно вздохнул Джинн, вспомнив о свойстве Храма, позволяющем джедаям просто находить друг друга среди многочисленных этажей, блоков, корпусов и терасс.  
Недалеко от него, отделенные от Джинна невысокой декоративной ширмой у стола расположились двое. Девочка мон-каламари сосредоточенно водила рукой над рисунком, а рядом, сложив кончики пальцев в задумчивом жесте сидел корунай.   
\- Я вижу... - неуверенно произнесла девочка - пыль. И камни. Звездное небо. - растерянность в ее голосе росла, - дорога...чужак...странник.   
Винду нахмурился, тень замешательства скользнула по его лицу, а затем он обернулся, улыбнувшись уголком губ.   
\- Похоже мы слишком увлеклись, Бент. Мастер Джинн, примите извинения, мы вас не заметили сразу.   
Мон-каламари удивленно распахнула глаза, с любопытством глядя на Квай-Гона.   
"Если ты упал, то постарайся поднять что-то с пола, пока лежишь" - со вздохом решил последовать древней поговорке мастер, подходя к столу.   
\- Не хотел помешать вам, - произнес он, опуская взгляд на изображенные на листах знаки.   
\- Нисколько. - заверил корунай - Вы ведь тоже интересуетесь древними языками.   
\- Безусловно, но классический стиль начертания мне почти не встречался. - пожал плечами рыцарь, и следуя приглашающему жесту Винду устроился на одной из подушек - А ранние куда более сложны и вариативны. Когда основополагающий принцип внешней силы кисти еще не был сформирован, его сходство с фехтованием почти не прослеживалось. - Квай-Гон задумчиво провел кончиками пальцев над кроваво-красным символом - Иногда индивидуальный стиль даже поощрялся... - помедлив мгновение, он подобрал подходящее слово на Основном - почерк. Нечто вроде личного отпечатка в Силе.   
Противный писк на секунду заполнил комнату, Бент быстро накрыла перепончатой рукой свой ученический браслет. Если бы мон-каламари могли краснеть, она бы залилась краской под внимательными взглядами обоих мастеров.   
\- Это сбор. Для следующего учебного занятия клана, - крайне смущенно пояснила она - боюсь, мне пора идти.   
\- Конечно. - Кивнул Мейс, - Бент, у тебя редкая чувствительность для этого возраста, ее следует развивать. Я попрошу зачислить тебя в группу по психометрическим техникам, если ты не возражаешь.   
\- Правда? - удивление на лице девочки смешалось с восторгом - А разве... так можно?   
\- Мастер Йаддль требовательна и предпочитает учить юнлингов старшего возраста, - усмехнулся корунай - но ты справишься, я уверен. Да пребудет с тобой Сила.   
\- Да пребудет с вами Сила! - отвесив почтительный поклон обоим джедаям Эйрин со всех ног бросилась в учебный корпус.   
\- Твоя будущая ученица? - осведомился Джинн.  
\- Бент? - рассеянно уточнил Винду - Нет. Конечно, нет. Она человек Мира... ее не заинтересует Ваапад. Будет прекрасно, если ее возьмется обучать кто-то следующий Пути Мудреца, а не Воина. Эйрин станет выдающимся исследователем, возможно, целителем или хранителем знаний. - Винду придвинул к собеседнику деревянную фигурку, в спешке оставленную девочкой, - ее работа. Очевидно, что созерцать ей гораздо ближе, чем сражаться...   
\- Да, тонкая резьба, и необычная тема. Дежарик... - с улыбкой протянул Квай-Гон, - ненавидел эту игру. Многочасовые просчеты комбинаций в голове без движения. Мастер Дуку считал это лучшим упражнением по стратегии: никакой удачи, непредвиденных обстоятельств, преимуществ владения Силой, лазеек в правилах. - он рассеянно покрутил в пальцах одну из тонких кистей, покоящихся на подставке у тушечницы - Только разум против разума и фигуры на клетках поля, даже понимать кто именно твой соперник не нужно. Хотя, я-то, конечно, знал. Все равно проигрывал.  
Шорох придвинутого чистого листа несколько удивил мастера Джинна. Повернув голову к собеседнику он столкнулся с проницательным взглядом. Где-то в глубине темных глаз коруная плясали чертики, а вся фигура выражала приглашение. Квай-Гон хмыкнул, быстро сообразив, чего ждет от него Винду.   
\- "Нельзя достать меч лишь для устрашения, нельзя взять кисть без мысли. Будь готов пустить их в дело", не так ли? - процитировал рыцарь, опуская мягкий ворс в изумрудную тушь.   
Зелень подобно буйно растущим джунглям, рванулась ввысь, взбираясь по шерсти какого-то полярного зверька, впитываясь, наполняя жизнью белоснежную пустоту. Внося Хаос в ледяную статику, рождая галактики из песчинки несовершенства в космическом Порядке, вечно бурлящие потоки Живой Силы. Пронзая пространство солнечным светом, сворачиваясь спиралью, взрываясь стрекотом насекомых, шумом воды, порывами влажного ветра толкая лопасти ветряков.   
Квай-Гон в одно слитное, тягучее касание вывел свернувшийся знак и отложил кисть.  
Гулко щелкнул деревянной крышкой наполнившийся фонтан в саду, метрономом заходил вверх вниз декоративный язычок, отчерпывая воду.   
\- Не предполагал, что кто-то кроме магистра Йоды владеет "травяным стилем" начертания - произнес Мейс, протягивая руку, чтобы взять лист и рассмотреть поближе.  
\- Цаошу хорош при отработке Атару - пожал плечами Квай-Гон, передавая бумагу - та же скорость, постоянная связь с Силой,необходимость держать в уме весь маневр целиком.  
\- единая линия, точность и концентрация. - кивнул Винду, взгляд его затуманился, как случается, когда адепт устанавливает связь с Силой.   
Спустя мгновение Квай-Гон поймал себя на том, что наблюдает, как хмурится Винду, погружаясь в транс все сильнее, пытаясь разгадать тайный смысл "Бездны". Живым зеленым морем джунглей она смыкалась над головой коруная...  
Джинн отвел глаза, предпочитая сосредоточиться на чем-то другом. Единожды он уже поддался любопытству и вовсе не хотел быть пойманным второй раз в ловушку чужого разума, какой бы притягательной она ни казалась.  
Окинув взглядом оставшийся перед ним карминовый иероглиф "Мощь", который раньше рассматривала Бент, рыцарь не сдержал лукавой улыбки. Серьезную основательность классического знака, он легко "разбавил" двумя крошечными запятыми "ушей" придающими ему сходство с магистром Йодой.   
\- И все же ты выиграл в Дежарик у своего мастера? - спросил Винду, так словно и не было долгой паузы в их разговоре.  
\- Да, но не горжусь этой победой - нехотя признал Джинн.  
\- Отчего же? - задумчиво осведомился Мейс.  
\- Я использовал комбинацию, до которой, по его мнению, не мог бы додуматься сам.  
\- Хороший способ не потерять лицо, - усмехнулся джедай и добавил, поймав недоверчивый взгляд собеседника - тебе ли не знать, ведь ты и сам был учителем.  
Напоминание о Ксанатосе отозвалось скрежетом в голове, словно кто-то провел лезвием по стеклу.   
"Разумеется...Великий Магистр посвятил его в наш утренний разговор. Достаточно с меня одного Йоды, стремящегося вручить мне падавана во чтобы то ни стало" - песком на зубах джедая скрипнула досада.   
\- Был. - коротко кивнул Джинн, поднимаясь на ноги. - И не стремлюсь стать им вновь, мастер Винду. Да прибудет с вами Сила.   
Обменявшись подчеркнуто вежливыми поклонами с собеседником он направился прочь.   
***

 

\- И что думаешь ты о нем? - Великий Магистр наклонил голову к плечу, что обычно говорило о крайней его заинтересованности, когда за их спинами тихо хлопнула, закрываясь за посетителем, дверь.  
\- Боюсь, не мне судить, - сдержанно отозвался Мейс.  
Небольшая крытая галерея над тренировочными залами, обычно исполняющая роль мест для арбитров, надежно скрывала джедаев от посторонних взглядов. Матовое стекло хранило в помещении приятный полумрак.  
\- Нет-нет, - с досадой тряхнул ушами магистр - О рыцаре Джинне мнение твоё интересует меня.  
\- Это будет сложно. - Вздохнул корунай переводя взгляд на рослую фигуру, движущуюся в плавном ката на сером поле внизу, - Он не привык принимать помощь. Не замечает проблемы, к тому же упрям...   
Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но лишь покачал головой.  
\- Не в зеркало ли смотришь ты сейчас, а?- иронично осведомился Йода.  
Корунай в шутку поднял руки, словно признавая свое поражение.   
\- Я только что в полной мере осознал, как было тяжело со мной - усмехнулся он, - только вряд ли мне поможет раскаяние.  
\- А ты решил в Совет тебя взяли за Ваапад, ммм, Мастер Винду? - лукаво и немного сердито осведомился Великий магистр.  
\- Хотелось бы на это надеяться, - признался с улыбкой Мейс.  
\- Сильных бойцов, умелых фехтовальщиков, выдающихся воинов много знал Орден, - наставительно произнес Великий магистр, - но ценнее в сто раз талант переговорщика. Хранители мира - те, кто может пройти путем без насилия, или забыл ты?   
\- Нет, Мастер, я помню Кодекс, он воистину мудр, - отозвался джедай - в любом случае мне следует поторопиться.  
Ответив легкий поклон и получив в ответ одобрительный кивок, он покинул комнату.   
В коридорах, окутывающих тренировочный блок, словно паутина, царило оживление: у старших учеников только что закончились тренировки.   
Дети стайками и по одному спешили в раздевалки, не замечая коруная, с легкостью кошки, лавирующего в этом галдящем хаосе. Кто-то торопился на обед, кто-то - в залы, над головой Винду пронесся, моргая синим глазом штатный медицинский дроид. У лифтов, как всегда в это время, выстроилась очередь, и мастер свернул к лестницам. В небольшом холле, сверяясь с датападами, изучали расписание инструктора. На ходу кивнув знакомым, Мейс принялся спускаться вниз, всерьез обдумывая возможность съехать по перилам. Впрочем, на площадках, оборудованных небольшими скамейками, торопились обменяться впечатлениями ставшие падаванами вчерашние товарищи по кланам, не стоило подавать им дурной заразительный пример.  
-... Правда? Расскажи! Какой он, Бент? - крайне взволнованный мальчишеский голос Мейс услышал еще с верхней ступеньки очередного пролета и позволил себе на мгновение замедлить шаг, обходя устроившихся прямо на лестнице учеников: задание по навигации решалось коллективно, разумеется, без ведома старших.   
\- Он мягкий... - застенчиво отозвалась Мон-Каламари, подбирая слова - терпеливый...   
\- Сильный? - видимо пропустив мимо ушей слова подруги, восторженно подсказал мальчик.   
\- Да, но...- запнулась и отрицательно покачала головой Эйрин - Это не главное...он мудрый и немного печальный...  
\- Он самый искусный фехтовальщик после великого магистра!Я должен... - возразил ее собеседник, но продолжения разговора Мейс уже не услышал, оставив за спиной площадку, где у окна расположились юнлинги.   
Достигнув нужного этажа, Винду свернул в один из боковых коридоров. Миновав пустую раздевалку и прихватив в помещении для инвентаря бутылку с водой, он вышел в зал.   
Мастер Квай-Гон застыл в стойке "дулибу". Сила вокруг него словно гудела от напряжения, вибрируя в такт с зеленым лезвием меча, что джедай удерживал на кончиках пальцев над головой. Появление коруная его словно не заинтересовало, выдержав положенные секунды, Джинн на выдохе плавно сменил стойку.   
Мейс терпеливо ждал завершения формы, с интересом отмечая акценты, свойственные стилю Атару.   
\- Все таки решил присоединиться? - Окончив финальный жест, дружелюбно поинтересовался мастер, оборачиваясь к посетителю, - третий слева дает сбои, - кивнул он на стойку с тренировочными мечами.  
\- Мне льстит это предложение, мастер Джинн, - улыбнулся Мейс - но честно говоря, я хотел всего лишь предложить сходить выпить вечером. - На недоверчивый взгляд он поспешно продолжил, - я знаю одно отличное место неподалеку, на одном из нижних уровней.  
\- Нижние уровни? - хмыкнул Квай-Гон, - разве туда может занести джедая? И, если не ошибаюсь, крепкие напитки являются негласным табу.  
\- В Храме, конечно да, - добродушно согласился корунай, протягивая собеседнику воду - но откровенно говоря, не нашел в архивах ни единого упоминания о спившихся джедаях. Что же до нижних уровней... мне казалось, нам обоим приходилось бывать в местах и гораздо хуже.   
\- Разумеется, - откручивая крышку, усмехнулся Квай-Гон, - и там нам тоже не были рады.   
\- Безобидный маскарад избавит нас от лишнего внимания - махнул рукой Винду - ангар 3/8 в десять, жду тебя.   
И не дожидаясь ответа Мейс легко развернулся на пятках, направляясь к выходу.Он вовсе не был уверен, что Джинн придет, но настаивать ни в коем случае не следовало.


End file.
